


You And Me

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, domestic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promise it will be alright, ‘cause it's you and me together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

“It’s you and I, John,” Sherlock reminded him, still seated in his favorite armchair. John’s was empty, its usual occupant standing by the window, his stance aggressive, his face turned away. “John. Look at me.”

“No.”

“John,” Sherlock repeated firmly, and John shut his eyes tightly, and grit his teeth, but he turned. “It’s you and I. It’s Sherlock and John.”

“Yes, I know who you and I are,” John spat, and Sherlock finally stood, moving swiftly to stand at John’s side. John shifted to the right an inch.

“Clearly, you do not,” Sherlock disagreed easily. He reached down to touch John’s hand; John pulled it away instantly, but, when Sherlock reached out again, more slowly this time, John let it happen. Sherlock carefully slipped his hand into John’s. “It’s going to be just fine. You forget who we are.”

“Remind me, then,” John murmured, looking down at the windowsill before he glanced up at Sherlock. “Who are we?”

“Sherlock and John,” Sherlock reiterated. “Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. And, together, we can do anything.”

John tried not to smile, but he did, just a bit. “Damn it, Sherlock.”

“‘Damn it, Sherlock’ is right.” Sherlock squeezed his hand, then whirled away. “C’mon. I’ve made dinner.”

“I’m not eating that.”

“ _John_.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
